True Love
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: I load of people write L/J fics so I decided to write an A/M (Arthur/Molly) fic. So um please read it's fairly good.


A/N Hi! Um ya know how loads of ppl do Lily/James fics? Well I decided to do an Arthur/Molly (Mr. & Mrs. Weasley) fic. So um enjoy. Oh I totally suck at romance unless it has some soap operay stuff and this doesn't so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Honestly if I owned Harry Potter do you really think that I would be on this website writing fanfics?  
  
True Love (Hey the title sucks but Mary said I have to use it. I wanted "When Molly Met Arthur" but no…)  
  
"Molly, dear, please…" Arthur begged. I glowered at him but I couldn't help smiling at him a bit, how could I stay mad at him? He was the man I chose to marry, the man I would love no matter what. Ah, I remember how we met….  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was a sunny day and a couple of my friends and I had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up our Hogwarts things. It was right before our final year. A young man had been so busy reading a book and I was to busy talking and eating an ice cream cone to notice the we bumped into each other. He dropped his book and I dropped my ice cream.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." I said picking up his book.  
  
"No, it's really my fault." He insisted. I blushed as our eyes met; he was very cute.  
  
I looked at the cover of the book as I handed it to him, "'Modern Muggles'?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes aren't muggles fantasting? I'm particularly interested in fellyphones and plugs." He replied.  
  
Lily Evans, one of my friends, giggled, "Fellyphones? Don't you mean telephones?"  
  
He turned as red as his hair, "Err, yes. So, anyway sorry about your ice cream, how about we meet back here tomorrow at say, 12:00 and I'll take you to the ice cream shop down the street and get you a new one?"  
  
"Sure!" I answered happily, perhaps to happily, sister once said that you should always play hard to get. But then again she was what? Forty and not married?  
  
"Great! I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye!" We all waved.  
  
"He was cute," Lily sighed as he walked away.  
  
"Lily! You're dating James! How could you abandon him like that?" Arabella Figg, my other friend said.  
  
"But, Bella, he was, no denying it," Lily replied.  
  
"Well sure but,"  
  
"Ha! Bella you're dating Sirius! How could you abandon him like that?" Lily mimicked.  
  
But I wasn't listening to my friends bicker…  
  
"Molly! Get out of the bathroom1 I need to use it! And you better not be using my make-up again!" My older sister, Michelle (not the one that was forty and unmarried) shouted.  
  
"Shut up! I'm busy!" I shouted back, applying her make-up to my face.  
  
"If you touch my make-up, girl, you better wish you'd never been born!"  
  
I finally finished and I walked out, "I'm done! Happy now?" I rushed down the stairs and grabbed the Floo Powder.  
  
"MOLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!" I heard Michelle roar.  
  
"Um, bye mum." I stepped into the fireplace, "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
I fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron covered in soot.  
  
"Uggh, this is SO not the way to travel." I muttered trying to fix my hair and wipe the soot off my dress.  
  
"Ah, but next year we'll be able to Apperate, can't wait, eh?" I turned round to see-  
  
"James! Sirius! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Can't we come and get our Hogwarts stuff? And you act like you're not happy to see us." Sirius said pretending to pout.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," James said realizing that I was still trying to get the soot off my dress, "Accio!" All the soot transferred to his clothes.  
  
"Um, thanks…but know YOU'RE all dirty." I said.  
  
"Yeah but boys LIKE to be dirty, Mol," James replied, " Well we have to go meet Remus at the joke shop, good luck with your date, Mol." He winked.  
  
"How…?" I started to say but then I looked at my watch and gasped; it was 11:59!  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the street where we had met.  
  
Out of breath I looked at my watch, safe! 12:00, but where was that boy? Suddenly he apperated right in front of me in a flash of red hair.  
  
"Oh, hullo," he said, "Oh, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm, Arthur Weasley." He extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Molly Thompson," I said shaking it.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asked walking through the crowd toward the ice cream shop. I quickly followed him.  
  
As we walked into the shop and the owner obviously recognized him because he said, "Arthur and who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
"Hi Tom. This is Molly. I bumped into her and she dropped her ice cream cone so I'm making it up to her."  
  
"Ah yes I remember now, you and a couple of other girls came in yesterday." He recalled. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Mmm, I'll have a small cookies 'n cream, sugar cone." Arthur said.  
  
"I'll have a peanut butter," I said getting my usual, "small, sugar cone."  
  
We sat down after receiving our ice cream.  
  
Arthur began to talk animatedly about muggles, at first I was paying attention but after a while I just began to stare dreamily at his face. Suddenly he said,  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
Well this was the last question I expected on the first date, "Well, yeah. Some say it's the only way to meet."  
  
"Ok, this is going to sound really weird because we just met, but I think, no I KNOW that  
  
I'm in love with you. I know that you still have a year left of school but when you get out, will you marry me?" He took a box out of my pocket and handed it to me.  
  
I slowly opened it, "Oh my god," I breathed. Inside was a gold ring with a tiny heart shaped emerald. "It's beautiful, but how did you know my birthday is in May?"  
  
"Well I'm friends with Sirius and James." His eyes twinkled the way all my seven future children's would, "But that's beside the point," He placed his hand over mine, "Will you marry me?"  
  
I was at a loss for words. Somehow I knew that he was the man that I was meant to marry, "Of course," I said finally.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Ah, and now I was here fighting with him.  
  
"Molly, dear," Arthur begged again. I smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Arthur, how could I ever stay mad at you?" 


End file.
